


come what may

by WendigoBaby



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, M/M, Sappy, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they're engaged and very much in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendigoBaby/pseuds/WendigoBaby
Summary: They sway along to the lilting tones, with feet quiet on the kitchen tiles, eyes closed and smiles on their faces. Alec twines his arms around Magnus’ neck and rests their foreheads together; in serene moments like these, it’s easy to think the world is gentle.(Alternatively: the one where they're being sappy while doing the dishes because they can't wait to get married)





	come what may

**Author's Note:**

> this has gone through about 3 or 4 rewrites and i'm finally happy enough with it to post it, enjoy <3

When you’re immortal, there’s a point after a couple decades or maybe centuries, when everything becomes boring. It has happened to Magnus as well – after a long while of going through day-to-day motions, ordinary chores and mundane routines, he has gotten sick of them and instead searched for new ways to reinvent living without falling into absolute decadence.

 

He stopped doing his own laundry in favor of sending it to professional businesses, cooked rarely and instead snapped his fingers to conjure the best dishes from around the world; even walking or talking became a show of grace and elegance and poise to the point of not seeming remotely human underneath layers of satins and silks and the most expensive jewelry.

 

So this shouldn’t feel special, yet it is. The windowsill is cluttered full of clay pots with herbs preening in the natural light, mint and basil and rosemary alongside species that do not have a name in any language close to English; the window itself is thrown wide open, letting in a breeze smelling of pollen and carrying the buzz of the city.

 

The sun is low in the clouded sky, turning everything golden, glinting off of skyscrapers and putting any artificial light or neon to shame. It paints the calm surface of East River honey and lemon – absentmindedly, Magnus watches the colors shift while cargo boats float across the water, he lets his eyes follow the cars driving down the Brooklyn Bridge and anonymous pedestrians submerged in their own existences. The city feels alive, but hazy and sleepy at the same time; Magnus has the keen sense of home bloom slowly inside of his chest like a Jericho rose after drought.

 

There’s a radio atop one of the counters, playing both classics and popular songs with news scattered throughout, Alec is softly humming along to the current tune, all of it mixing with the faint echo of buskers by the apartment building. A helicopter flies across the sky and Alec hands him another plate. 

 

They’re doing the dishes after a dinner they cooked from fresh ingredients picked up at the market in the morning while they made their way through the city, hands tangled and swinging between them proudly. It’s such a mundane thing, but it fills Magnus with simple joy, with affection and a stillness he hasn’t felt forever.

 

The day is warm, the promise of rain hanging in the humid air, so there are fewer layers between them than usual – Magnus’ shirt is thin and silky, unbuttoned halfway down, while Alec sacrifices the shadowhunter aesthetic for a breezy gray t-shirt. They’re both barefoot, Alec is up to his elbows in bubbly soap suds, meticulously rubbing away at a stain with a faint smile tucked into the corner of his mouth. 

 

Magnus watches him for a moment – the ease in his posture, the unguarded expression on his face, how the sun lights up one of his irises. Magnus doesn’t look away when Alec glances over as he hands off another shimmering plate; water drips onto the counter when he stills mid-action, long eyelashes sweeping with slow blinks.

 

“What?” Alec asks softly, almost mumbling the word as the song in the background ends, a cheery presenter beginning a spiel neither of them is listening to, attention completely focused on each other.

 

“Nothing. I’m just thinking.” Magnus shrugs with one shoulder and takes the plate from Alec, wipes it down with the dishcloth in his hands and sets it on the drying rack alongside others. He could use magic of course, but that would miss the point why they’re doing it in the first place. It’s not essentially about time-efficiency or even basic cleanliness, but about the very core of it all - being home with his fiancé and finding comfort in simple notions, in their hips bumping and shoulders brushing from time to time while they move around the small space, cause it always feels too far away when they’re not touching, in casual conversations about whatever comes to mind since there’s no worrying about what to say next.

 

“About what?”

 

“About this, us. About how much you mean to me.”

 

It’s a wonderful thing to have been together for as long as they have and still be able to make Alec smile like that, where his eyes crinkle in the corners and his cheeks flush, where he looks so unbelievably happy, because of Magnus.

 

Alec leans over and Magnus pecks him on the mouth, his fingers lingering underneath Alec’s jaw for a couple of seconds as they stare at each other, eyes glimmering with mirth and adoration, because how lucky did they really get, to be where they are, to have all that they have, to be with each other?

 

“Only a month left.” Alec murmurs, stealing another soft kiss before putting his hands back into the soapy water. Magnus tips his head to the side, watches as Alec tries to fight down an excited grin, but it still breaks over his face, big and beautiful and Magnus completely understands.

 

“And then you’re mine forever.” They have been planning this for a while already - picking flowers, tailoring the suits, trying to keep the Shadow World peace intact, seating guests. Now, it’s almost here, like the hint of sun just before dawn and they’re both waiting to bathe in the glow. In the lengthy life Magnus has had, he has never been married, but he will be soon. Only thirty more days before he can officially call Alec his husband instead of his fiancé and sign every future important document with Lightwood-Bane.

 

“Don’t be silly, I already am.” Alec scoffs, but his voice is still mellow as he sprinkles some water in Magnus’ face; Magnus is about to retaliate, ready to dip his fingers into the sink, but the song on the radio changes to a tune so familiar from many nights back in the good old times. It brings along a bout of nostalgia, every piano note tugging at the strings of Magnus’ heart as he takes a deeper breath and smiles.

 

“Dance with me, love.” He says and the moment Alec’s done wiping his hands on a dishcloth, Magnus reaches for him and pulls him in by the belt loops. Alec’s soft chuckle melts into a hum as Magnus presses closer, hands moving to rest around Alec’s waist.

 

They sway along to the lilting tones, with feet quiet on the kitchen tiles, eyes closed and smiles on their faces. Alec twines his arms around Magnus’ neck and rests their foreheads together; in serene moments like these, it’s easy to think the world is gentle.

 

There is a future waiting ahead, full of those pockets of peace, where it’s only the two of them with steadfast heartbeats and an endless amount of years to come. Because that’s what they have - a forever painted in trust and each other to lean on when things get difficult.

 

Magnus presses a kiss against Alec’s pliant mouth, then a couple more, his heart feeling full. They’ll dance like this again soon, but wearing gold and with all of their friends there to share their happiness. It still doesn’t feel real, that someone could love him enough to leave their entire world behind and offer an eternity with an _‘I do’_.

 

“Hey,” Magnus sighs, his thumbs rubbing absent circles against Alec’s back. They still have their eyes closed, so when Alec bumps his nose against Magnus’, the warlock knows he’s listening. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, my husband-to-be.” Alec answers, his voice thick with awe.

 

They dance until a storm breaks and washes the world anew; then, they leave the windows open and listen to the thunder, because the sun will soon rise again and they will be golden.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me over on [tumblr](www.maghnvsbane.tumblr.com)
> 
> Love you all xx


End file.
